Raimon (GO)
This article is about the main protagonist team in the GO series. For other uses, see the Raimon (disambiguation). ---- Raimon ( ) is the protagonist team of Inazuma Eleven GO. In the spin-off games, this team is known as Shinsei Raimon ( ). Uniform First team Home Their team jersey has changed over the years compared to the Raimon team from the original series. Their jerseys now have a darker yellow as a base color, with white collars, and a blue stripe on the sleeves. It is matched with blue shorts, with a yellow stripe running down each side. The goalkeeper uniform is dark teal, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves, with an orange stripe going down each sleeve. This is fitted with dark green shorts. Their socks are blue — except the goalkeeper's which is orange — with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's band is colored red. The second goalkeeper uniform is orange with white on the sleeves and a bit of dark bluish-green. The shirts are based off original Raimon. Away Away uniform's design is exactly the same as home, but it is colored differently. Their jerseys have a dark blue as a base color, with white collars, and a dark yellow stripe on the sleeves. It is matched with dark yellow shorts, with a dark blue stripe running down each side. Their socks are white with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's band is colored red. The away goalkeeper uniform is black with yellow collar and yellow starting in the middle of each sleeve, and a white stripe going down each sleeve. The shorts are black and the socks are yellow. Second team The second team's uniform design is exactly the same as the first team, but it is colored differently. Instead of yellow as the main color, the jersey is white, with blue collars and yellow linings. The shorts are yellow, with a blue stripe running around the edge. Instead of blue socks, their socks are white. In turn, the goalkeeper's uniform is green, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves. However, instead of orange, the stripes going down each sleeve are dark blue, as well as socks. The captain's mark is green. Members Hissatsu tactics *' Kami no Takuto' *' Ultimate Thunder' *' Double Wing' *' Flying Route Pass' Keshin * * * * * * Keshin fusion * Keshin users *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' Keshin fusion users *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Matsukaze Tenma' Matches The following are the matches that the Raimon team has had. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu (last year) Last year, Raimon and Kidokawa faced each other in the finals of the Holy Road tournament. Kidokawa was winning 2-0 but Shindou scored with his Hissatsu Fortissimo. Despite this, Raimon lost 1-2 and Kidokawa became the champion of Holy Road. Raimon Vs. Kuro no Kishidan The Raimon had a hard time, especially fighting against Tsurugi's team. Tsurugi scored a point against Raimon by using his hissatsu Death Sword and his keshin. In the end, the Raimon team is overwhelmed by Kuro no Kishidan, and they lost 0-13. Raimon Vs. Eito In this game, Raimon is set to lose the whole game with the total point of 0-3, but in the end, Shindou Takuto made a score against Eito, making it against Fifth Sector's orders of having the game 0-3, but instead, it was 1-3. Raimon Vs. Tengawara This is their first match in the Holy Road tournament. It was a rough match since the opposing team had a strong keshin, but in the end, thanks to Shindou's Fortissimo and Harmonics, the Raimon team won with a score 2-1. Raimon Vs. Mannouzaka The match is still starting, but the opposing team has a strong keshin belonging to their goalkeeper. In the end, Raimon won with a score 3-2. Raimon Vs. Teikoku In the semi-finals, Raimon played against Teikoku, but two of the opponent's players have Keshin. Raimon won 3-2 thanks to Tsurugi's arrival. Raimon Vs. Kaiou After the game against Teikoku, the Raimon team play against Kaiou in the finals of the Kanto Region Holy Road tournament, but all of the opposites players are SEEDs. Raimon finally won due to Tenma's keshin with 4-3. Raimon Vs. Akizora Challengers This is the first match that Kariya Masaki is playing. Raimon won with 1-0 because Shinsuke was able to score with his Buttobi Jump. Raimon Vs. Gassan Kunimitsu In the 1/32 nationals, Raimon played against Gassan Kunimitsu, but the goalkeeper has a Keshin and Minamisawa is now playing for Gassan Kunimitsu. In the match, Kariya revealed he was a SEED, but was actually messing around Kirino and later revealed he wasn't. Raimon won with 3-2, with Tsurugi's help at the end. Raimon Vs. Hakuren In the 1/16 nationals, Raimon played against Hakuren, but their hissatsu tactics is no match for Double Wing. They finally won 3-2, with the help of Nishiki Ryouma and Kageyama Hikaru. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu (Second match) In the 1/8 nationals, Raimon played against Kidokawa Seishuu, but their coach is Afuro Terumi. They started playing against them in episode 29 in the Water World Stadium. But the first half end with Kidokawa Seishuu in the lead with two points but after that the second half start and thanks to Nishiki's keshin that Raimon was able to score 2 points. In episode 30, it ends with Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu in a tie. In the end, they won by 2-3 with the help of Nishiki Ryouma's keshin shoot. Raimon Vs. Genei Gakuen In the 1/4 nationals, Raimon is playing against Genei Gakuen in the Pinball Stadium, but Amagi's childhood friend, Mahoro Tadashi, is playing with Genei Gakuen. During the first half, Mahoro made two goals using his hissatsu, Maboroshi Shot. During the beginning of the second half, Tsurugi had made the first goal to Raimon using Death Drop. In episode 35, Raimon finally won with the help of Hikaru's Extend Zone, Tsurugi's Lost Angel and Nishiki's Denrai Houtou. Raimon Vs. Arakumo Gakuen In the 1/2 nationals, Raimon played against Arakumo Gakuen in the Desert Stadium. They won with 4-3 due to Tenma's keshin evolution, Majin Pegasus Arc and Shindou's, Tenma's and Tsurugi's keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. But at the end of the match, Shindou collapsed on the ground unconscious. Raimon Vs. Seidouzan In the finals of the Holy Road, Raimon is playing against Seidouzan. At the end of the first half, the score was tied with 2-2. In the second half, Seidouzan was switched out with Dragonlink. Raimon Vs. Dragonlink During the finals, Raimon actually fought Dragonlink in the second half instead of fighting Seidouzan. In episode 43 it is shown that all of Dragonlink's members have Keshin but at the end of episode 44, Raimon was able to win the match with a score of 5-4 when Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shot with Death Drop G3 and Shin Mach Wind scored. Raimon Vs. Unlimited Shining (Movie only) In the movie, Raimon played a match against Unlimited Shining and lost 12-0, with Unlimited Shining scoring 5 goals in the first half, and 7 more goals in the second half. Raimon Vs. Zero (Movie only) The match starts with Zero having the ball and gives Raimon no chance to steal the ball by performing a series of passes. Shindou Takuto then uses the tactic; Kami no Takuto and instructs Tenma to steal the ball but fails as Shuu easily dodges it. The ball then is passed to Hakuryuu as he easily gets the first point against Sangoku Taichi as he shows his Keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon and easily score a goal with a mighty shot from it. Matsukaze Tenma then has the ball again afterward and passes it to Shindou in which he summons his keshin; Sousha Maestro. But he faces Hakuryuu who in response, summons Seijuu Shining Dragon. He then uses the tail of his keshin to defeat Sousha Maestro. Tsurugi Kyousuke summons Kensei Lancelot in order to stop Hakuryuu; however, it fails as, more one time, Hakuryuu uses his Keshin's tail to strike him. Tenma summons Majin Pegasus and just like Tsurugi, he fails. Kirino Ranmaru and Amagi Daichi try to stop it with their own individual moves but failed to do so. Hakuryuu then uses White Breath and defeats Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. This marks up Zero with a two-point lead. As the match resumes, Shindou, Tenma, and Tsurugi call out their keshin to try and block Hakuryuu's keshin, but it is shown that there are other four keshin users and the field then becomes a horrible battle of keshin. Hakuryuu then uses White Breath again and destroys Raimon's keshin. Kirino Ranmaru uses Deep Mist, Kariya Masaki uses Hunter's Net and Amagi Daichi uses Viva! Banri no Choujou to try and block the shot. Sangoku tries to block it yet again with Fence of Gaia and succeeds with some help from Tsurugi. Though after the match resumes, because of everyone being badly injured and tired, it became a horrible field of being shot at. Raimon has a timeout temporarily and after that timeout, the match resumes and everyone remembers their training and uses it to their advantage. Tenma then after some encouragement from Endou, evolves his keshin further, turning it into Majin Pegasus Arc and defeats Hakuryuu. He then passes it to Shindou and uses Harmonics along with Tsurugi's Death Drop. The goalkeeper is then shocked when Tenma suddenly comes in and adds more force to the shoot in which the goalkeeper tries to block it with Serpent Fang but fails, this marks up Raimon's first point. Kibayama then signals Zero to use their keshin more in which they did but Kirino Ranmaru thought of a plan to stop the keshin. Kirino and Kariya both use Deep Mist and Hunter's Net to capture one keshin while Shinsuke and Amagi use their defense hissatsu, Buttobi Jump and Viva! Banri no Choujou, also to stop another keshin. This lessens the keshin that Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou have to stop. Shindou gets the ball and passes to Kageyama Hikaru in which he uses Extend Zone to create a chain shoot with Nishiki Ryouma's Bushin Renzan. This makes both teams tied and Hakuryuu is then seen in frustration. Kibayama and some other adults then join Zero and as Kibayama has the ball, he passes it to Shuu and scores another goal with Black Ash. The Raimon team is then badly beaten but Tenma stands up and says that it's not over. Endou Mamoru then looks at his hand and has a flashback of the past in which his grandfather; Endou Daisuke is shown in his last moments and encourages Endou. Because of that. Endou wears the goalkeeper gloves and says that he will play in the match in which shocks everyone. The other adults agree and they joined in the match. Raimon then makes a comeback by Kazemaru Ichirouta passing through easily by using Shippuu Dash and he passes it to Fubuki Shirou as he uses Eternal Blizzard and creates a chain shoot with Kidou Yuuto's Koutei Penguin 2gou. The goalkeeper of the opposing team then uses Gravity Point but the shoot was actually intended to free Sorano Aoi. It does free her but she loses balance and falls and Kabeyama is frightened but as he opens his eyes, he was delighted that Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke actually saved Aoi from a very high fall. Kibayama is then further frustrated and he shoots with Fuurinkazan Destroyer but Endou Mamoru stops it with God Hand V in which they were all amazed at. The adults then give another advice to everyone and Shindou Takuto along with Tsurugi Kyousuke score a goal with another new technique called Joker Rains. Both teams were tied yet again with 3-3. Hakuryuu then speedily attacks Tenma but Tenma was able to avoid it with his keshin. Nishizono Shinsuke then uses Buttobi Jump to create a chain shoot with Justice Wing. Then Shuu and Hakuryuu get serious. They combined both of their keshin to call out Sei Kishi Arthur and shoots with Sword Excalibur. Shindou called everyone back to the goal and said that everyone must protect the goal but everyone was blown away by the hissatsu and Zero scored another point. After that, Hakuryuu and Shuu called their Keshin Fusion again. Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi in response called out another keshin called Matei Gryphon and uses Sword of Fire. This then makes both teams tied yet again. After Shuu realizes what Tenma meant, Hakuryuu is still in frustration, but Tsurugi makes Hakuryuu realize that he actually enjoys soccer back then when he was young in which Hakuryuu then has a change of heart and both teams are shown playing 'true soccer' which was enjoying it. Hakuryuu and Shuu then create new shoot technique called Zero Magnum but Sangoku also responds with his own new catch technique; Burai Hand. The members of Team Zero comments that the match is more fun if it was enjoyed. The audience of SEED's training suddenly smiles and enjoy true soccer. Ishido is then shocked at what was happening, Endou then looks at the Holy Emperor's seat and he smiles. The match continues with Nishiki Ryouma using Noboriryuu and passes through everyone, he gives the ball to Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi who uses another more powerful shoot than Joker Rains, the Evolution. But the goalkeeper of Zero wasn't able to block this but then Shuu and Hakuryuu then intervene again with Zero Magnum. The match ends with both teams tied each with five scores and everyone shaking hands and being cheered on by the audience. Side matches * First Team vs Second Team – Endou decided to have a practice match between the 2 teams which meant Ichino and Aoyama returned to the second team temporary and Ichino commanded his team well in telling them to intercept each pass Tenma and his team did. Kirino then told Tenma that he should have passed the ball to Hamano since he was free. Ichino got passed Tenma while he was daydreaming and Tsurugi told Tenma to snap out of it. Ishikari then had a chance to shoot in which Tenma told the defense to stop it but it was too late and it went straight at Sangoku. Trivia *In the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu, a year ago, three unknown players play for Raimon, but they are never seen in the anime again. They were replaced by Minamisawa Atsushi, Mizumori Tatsuya, and Kosaka Motonari. The players were probably third years then, so now they are in high school. *Tenma is the only player in the team to play for the entire duration of every single match in the Holy Road. *The dub version assigns a different nationality, complete with a matching name and accent, for each member. They all tend to use words and phrases from their respective language on occasion. *The managers' names are based on colors: Aoi means blue, "Aka" in Akane means red and Midori means green. The dub version follows the same pattern with their surnames, which are Blue, Redd, and Greene respectively. *Raimon's uniform, along with Inazuma Japan's second uniform make an appearance as the cosplay costumes in Yo-kai Watch 3, another game made by Level-5. Navigation Category:GO teams Category:Galaxy teams